Starfleet of the Normarian Federation
Although the Tsuinaron are normally a peaceful race, a Starfleet does exist in the case of needed military force to overcome problems. In other cases, the military is used to defend the borders of the DFSNA and for ceremonial purposes. The highest authority of Starfleet is the King of Yushiriion. Following the fall of the DFSNA, the Starfleet was also disbanded as the old Federation separated into thousands of planet-states after years of devastating war. However, the government of the Second Normarian Federation re-established Starfleet when it came to power. The Second Normarian Federation, unlike its predecessor, put greater emphasis into the might of its Starfleet, so the idea of use of the entire military for ceremonial purposes was abandoned, in favour of devoting most of Starfleet for defence of the Federation's borders and assisting its allies in times of war. Instead, a unit known as the Federation Guard was formed purely for ceremonial use. History Upon the foundation of the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies in 1 GSE, an agreement was signed by the three Kings of Puqortia. This agreement stated that the TUSM would create a military, but the government must not use the military in war until it was completely necessary. This law was put into practice to prevent another event like the Warring States Era occurring. This Starfleet would comprise of a Land Division, and Naval Division. The other two branches would come into existence during the Space Era. The same military would be used under the banner of the DFSNA during the Space and Imperial Eras. During the regime of the Puqortian Democratic Republic, this military was replaced by the People's Army, which was a ruthless military organisation: the People's Army was responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent beings, Tsuinaron and non-Tsuinaron alike. After the Tsuinaron Restoration, in which the PDR was overthrown and replaced by the DFSNA, the People's Army was abolished, and Starfleet was re-established. Land Division The Land Division of the DFSNA is a branch of the Tsuinaron military which comprises of the Tsuinaron land soldiers. Legions There are currently 1000 legions in the Land Division. The most famous is the 401st Legion, which won the Battle of Corin, against the Grosreichen armies during the Second Normarian War. Females are not usually allowed to be part of the army, as their legs are short and stubby, which makes them slow and vulnerable. Armour The armour used by the Land Division of the DFSNA, when in battle, is a body suit of lightweight, strong material. Ranks *Recruit ® *Private (Pvt) *Private Proficient (Pvt (P)) *Private Proficient Class I (Pvt (P) 1) *Lance-Corporal (Lnc-Crpl) *Corporal (Cprl) *Sergeant (Sgnt) *Sergeant Class I (Sgnt 1) *Sergeant Class II (Sgnt 2) *Sergeant Class III (Sgnt 3) *Warrant Officer (WO) *Warrant Officer Class I (WO1) *Warrant Officer Class II (WO2) *Sergeant-Major (Sgnt-Maj) *Lieutenant (Ltnt) *Captain (Capt) *Major (Maj) *Lieutenant-Colonel (Ltnt-Clnl) *Colonel (Clnl) *Brigadier (Brgd) *Major-General (Maj-Gen) *Lieutenant-General (Ltnt-Gen) *General (Gen) *Field Marshal (FM) *Supreme General (SupGen) (only one placing available; advisor to the King of Yushiriion in the field of land warfare.) *King of Yushiriion (not an open rank) Naval Division In the extremely rare case where battles are fought on the sea, the Naval Division (also known as the Navy) can be deployed. The Naval Division is a huge fleet of sea battleships which can be deployed to fight on sea. The Naval Division has relationships with the Space Division, which can deploy ships on the planet required. The ranks are also exactly the same as the Space Division. Patrol Boats These craft patrol the waters near the borders of ally territory, if a planet alone is undergoing civil war, and has assistance from the Defence Force of the DFSNA. Patrol Boats are minute compared to the giant Superdestroyers that are deployed for large-scale conflicts. Destroyers These craft, approximately three times larger than Patrol Boats, are commonly deployed in areas in need of powerful weaponry, but only a tight space of water is available. Battleships Battleships are about five times larger than Destroyers, and are much more powerful. Only Admirals are allowed to command these vessels, as they take much skill to control. Superdestroyers The largest type of ship in the Navy, Superdestroyers are very powerful, and can only be deployed using a Starfleet Megacruiser. Although the main reason of the Superdestroyer's size is for intimidation and awe, the Superdestroyer's huge hull also makes room to accommodate for weapons such as explosives and guns, as well as room for the crew's quarters. The most well-known example of a Superdestroyer is the T.S.S. Nilia. Space Division The Space Division is a collection of spacecraft, much larger than the Naval Division. The Space Division currently has approximately over 2,000,000 ships and its total firepower combined has the power to destroy a large moon. The ranks listed below are the same for the Navy. Ranks *Midshipman (Midn) *Acting Sub-Lieutenant (ASLt) *Sub-Lieutenant (SbLt) *Lieutenant (Ltnt) *Lieutenant-Commander (Ltnt-Cmdr) *Commander (Cmdr) *Captain (Cptn) *Commodore (Cdre) *Rear Admiral (RAdm) *Vice Admiral (VAdm) *Admiral (Adml) *High Admiral (HAdml) *Supreme Admiral (SprmAdml) (only one place available; advisor to the King of Yushiriion in the field of the Starfleet. Similar circumstances in the Navy) *King of Yushiriion (not an open rank) List of notable Normarian Space Division Spacecraft All Space Division craft have the prefix "T.S.S." before their name. The acronym stands for 'Tsuinaron Starfleet Spacecraft'. However, exceptions to this include Royal Carriers, which instead have the prefix acronym "H.E.S.S." which means 'His Excellency's Star Ship'. Unique Craft *''H.E.S.S. Kokoro Shishi'' *''T.S.S. Karatamono'' *''T.S.S. Tsunamori'' *''T.S.S. Uraniko'' ''Tsukamono class'' cruiser *''T.S.S. Tsukamono'' *''T.S.S. Praetoria'' *''T.S.S. Kokumion'' ''Morinomo class'' carrier *''T.S.S. Morinomo'' *''T.S.S. Lariru'' *''T.S.S. Makumaku'' *''T.S.S. Ōra'' ''Kuranokumo class'' carrier *''T.S.S. Kuranokumo'' *''H.E.S.S. Demonaji'' *''T.S.S. Tsukomoro'' *''T.S.S. Naribo'' *''T.S.S. Nakiro'' ''Marinimo class'' cruiser *''T.S.S. Marinimo'' *''T.S.S. Marinimo II'' *''T.S.S. Defender'' *''T.S.S. Revolution'' *''T.S.S. Valiant'' ''Tsuinaron class'' cruiser *''T.S.S. Tsuinaron'' *''T.S.S. Redeemer'' *''T.S.S. Veteran'' *''T.S.S. Liberty'' *''T.S.S. Kurakoro'' *''T.S.S. Namiroro'' *''H.E.S.S. Tsukamiro'' *''T.S.S. Challenger'' ''Galaxy class'' cruiser *''T.S.S. Galaxy'' *''H.E.S.S. Tsukaranai'' *''T.S.S. Nōmakāiro'' ''Victorious class'' destroyer *''T.S.S. Victorious'' *''T.S.S. Victorious II'' *''T.S.S. Victorious III'' *''H.E.S.S. Namaero'' *''T.S.S. Tsunamarane'' *''T.S.S. Nakoreii'' *''T.S.S. Ambassador'' ''Adventurous'' class destroyer *''T.S.S. Verantirian '' *''T.S.S. Adventurous'' *''T.S.S. Equality'' *''T.S.S. Triumph'' *''T.S.S. Celestia'' Royal Guard The Royal Guard are a special division of the Tsuinaron military which protects the Royal Families. These soldiers and picked from the top troops of the Army and have to undergo harsh tests to make sure they are honest, and to check their physical and mental abilities. Only fifty men are affiliated to the Royal Guard at a time. Selection Process New Guards are chosen every twenty-five years. In the year that the new Royal Guard is chosen, the previous group remains as part of the Guard until the new men are chosen. The commanding officer of each Army Legion sends the most promising candidate to the planet of Tsukaporo, where they undergo an elimination process, which may take up to a year to complete, as the judges have to scale 1000 down to 50. First, the judges select the top 500 of the original group. A physical test is given, which changes every time, so that the soldiers are unable to predict the course of the test (it is usually an obstacle course) and prepare for it. Out of the 1000, the top 500, who are believed to be the strongest. After this, the Top 500 will undergo a test of mental ability, where the Top 250 will be chosen. This test would consist of up to 50 questions concerning obligations to the Royalty of the DFSNA and the country's history and heritage. The Top 250 men will then undergo a mock battle in which groups of 50 have to protect dummies of the Quarius Family from androids who are programmed to destroy the dummies and anyone trying to protect them. If one of the dummies are "killed", the entire group is eliminated from the competition. Although this has been said by many to be unfair, the Royal Guard Selection Committee has disagreed, saying that the men form their own groups, so it also tests the skills of selection and teamwork. From this final test, the top group of 50 is chosen, and this group will become the new Royal Guard. History The Royal Guard was formed in 2 SE, when the TUSM Duke of Quarion heard of threats of assassination. Although, originally, the Royal Guard was only intended to protect the Duke of Quarion, since the foundation of the DFSNA, the Royal Guard was expanded to protect all three of the Royal Families. Law Enforcement Legion The Law Enforcement Legion was the DFSNA's and is the SNF's police force. It is deployed to lower the crime rate in the SNF's Territories. Federation Guard The Federation Guard, known officially as the Federal Guard of the Second Normarian Federation, is a group of military personnel that was formed in 2193 as part of the celebrations of the foundation of the SNF. It is comprised of members from each branch of Starfleet, making 72 members in total, handpicked by the Supreme Command. It is the first military group in Tsuinaron history created purely for ceremonial purposes. See also *List of Tsuinaron military codes Category:Militaries Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147